


World Champion Bares All

by Moonclaimed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk idiots in love, Drunk!Yuuri Does What He Wants, Fluff and Humor, Gen, He does not succeed, Humor, M/M, Not That Banquet, POV Outsider, Post GPF, Victor Tries to Be a Responsible Coach, banquet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclaimed/pseuds/Moonclaimed
Summary: In his second GPF, Yuuri Katsuki missed gold by barely a tenth of a point and shattered a world record. He plucked the gold at that year’s 4CC like low hanging fruit while getting loudly engaged – or possibly re-engaged – to the biggest star the figure skating world had ever seen. By the time Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov were battling for the world championship title, Katsuki was a household name.There was a sudden hunger for Yuuri Katsuki content and one intrepid reporter was on the hunt for something juicy.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Drunken Shenanigans, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	World Champion Bares All

In his second GPF, Yuuri Katsuki missed gold by barely a tenth of a point and shattered a world record. He plucked the gold at that year’s 4CC like low hanging fruit while getting loudly engaged – or possibly re-engaged – to the biggest star the figure skating world had ever seen. By the time Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov were battling for the world championship title, Katsuki was a household name within the world of figure skating.

What this meant was that there was a sudden hunger for Yuuri Katsuki content, and there wasn’t much of it. The man’s social media presence was practically nonexistent—but one intrepid reporter was on the hunt for something juicy.

Through the cunning use of an associate’s plus one ticket, she had made her way into the World Championship gala banquet and was ready for her moment. She had hunted down a photo that was… really something. She had to send Phichit Chulanont a thank you card.

Mr. Katsuki was well known to be shy, which meant it shouldn’t take much to shock a statement out of him. She wanted to corner him when he was by himself—the rest of his usual circle were savvier and would present unnecessary issues. When she spotted her moment—Katsuki walking along the edge of the room away from the bar, momentarily alone—she pounced.

“Hello, Mr. Katsuki.” She gave a winsome grin. “I wanted to congratulate you on your beautiful programs and your first world title!”

“Ah, h-hello,” Katsuki stuttered and stumbled back a step. His hair was mussed and his suit slightly disheveled and—was his belt unbuckled? She wondered if it was something that she could make appropriately scandalous if worded just right.

But then Katsuki looked at her with his big, brown eyes and she found herself momentarily lost for words. She cleared her throat. She refused to be deterred by a pair of doe eyes, but she understood where this boy had gotten his rabid fan following.

“While I have you, I wanted to know if I could have a comment on this?” She held up her phone, tilted so he could see the image of Victor Nikiforov throwing himself onto the other man. In a crowded restaurant. Naked. Frankly, it was a beautifully framed photo; they might be able to print it alongside her article with barely any editing at all.

“What? Oh…” The Japanese skater looked at the photo for a long moment before the delicate blush that had been on his cheeks since she caught him grew darker. “Ah, I see. Victor’s drunk there,” the athlete said, still staring at the picture.

“Does Mr. Nikiforov drink often? This isn’t the only picture of this nature online. Care to explain?” She pressed.

Katsuki shrugged and fiddled with his tie. “Victor doesn’t like to wear clothes when he drinks.”

She gaped for a second before she could compose herself. He was just _handing_ her gold. “And does that embarrass you? When your fiancé strips in front of your professional associates?”

“Sometimes,” Katsuki said as he pulled his tie free and shoved it in his pocket. He looked around the room, frowning when he didn’t find what he was looking for. “But we’re a lot alike. Victor actually agreed to designated sober nights because our agent was complaining.”

“It’s that much of a problem?” She leaned close, like she was ready to share a secret between friends. “Is his drinking causing problems at home?”

“I’m afraid you’ve misunderstood,” Katsuki said, absently unbuttoning his suit jacket.

“In what way?” She was ready to be very rich.

“I’m not the designated sober one tonight. Here, please take this.” He pressed something into her arms while she was trying to parse that statement. Fumbling to avoid dropping her phone and the bundle he had passed her, she looked down long enough to realize it was his balled-up jacket before another bundle of fabric was thrown at her. She dragged it off her head and looked at it. “These are pants.” She looked back up in time to see Katsuki—now in his shirt, socks, boxer-briefs, and _nothing else_ —wandering back towards the dance floor.

“But—what? Wait!”

In the moments it took the officials and sponsors to notice the scantily clad world champion, Katsuki had already managed to snag an improbably sized bottle of booze with one hand and an improbably delighted Yuri Plisetsky with the other. Christophe Giacometti was exactly as delighted as any insider would expect.

Phichit Chulanont, true to form, was already recording.

There was a brief commotion off to the side before Victor Nikiforov himself emerged from the crowd like an avenging angel. He pushed his way into the tight circle of skaters, interrupting a brewing dance off. “How did this happen? I left for literally two minutes! Chris,” he turned a glare on the man, “I trusted you.”

“That was your first mistake, mon cheri.” Giacometti grinned. “What part of this seems like something I would stop?”

It was at this point that Katsuki finished hanging his shirt over Yuri Plisetsky’s head like the boy was a coatrack and noticed his beau. “Victor!” Katsuki cheered as he threw himself at the silver medalist’s chest. “You came back.” With all the careful deliberation of the heavily inebriated, he leaned up to press a smacking kiss against Nikiforov’s cheek.

Nikiforov wrapped an arm around the man’s bare shoulders and sighed heavily. “Of course I did. But you promised to stay dressed until I got back.”

“It’s not my fault! That nice lady took my pants,” Katsuki said in what had to be an overly loud voice. Just to make it even clearer to everyone in attendance who exactly he was blaming, he pointed back at her little corner.

Now people had gone from staring at the spectacle to staring at her.

“Oh really,” the platinum haired man said, eyes having zeroed in on the balled-up fabric in her arms and then up to meet her eyes. She swallowed hard and contemplated her life choices.

No. Still worth it.

Nikiforov started towards her, but Katsuki halted him in his tracks by throwing his arms around his neck and pouting up at him. “Vitya! Stop worrying about unimportant things like pants and dance with me!”

Nikiforov stumbled to a stop, looking between her and the pretty Japanese man currently trying to climb him like a tree.

No fool, she ran while the getting was good.

________

The next day’s headline might have been her proudest work:

**Shocking Reveal! They Can’t Keep It Under Wraps: Men’s Figure Skating Power Couple Actually Nudists!**


End file.
